Demonio
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Hasta un demonio puede tener redención... ¿Quien se la puede otorgar? AU. Yaoi, Mpreg.


Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, pero las ilusiones siguen siendo nuestras.

Basado en el quinto capítulo de _Tsumibito no kiss _de_ sensei Mizukami Shin_, traducido por KY Fansub. Les recuerdo, basado no es fotocopiado.

Por supuesto adaptado para ser Mpreg.

**Demonio**

**Por Tlacuilo**

La cárcel le pareció el lugar más frio de todas las calles en las que había vivido, y aun cuando era arrastrado dentro de este no quiso creer lo que estaba sucediendo y todo porque aceptó llevar una maleta sin saber que contenía esta...

Los ocupantes de otras celdas aledañas lo veían con diferentes emociones, burla, conmiseración y diversión. Los guardias se regodearon al gritar cuando llegaron a su destino.

–¡Mira Uchiha te trajimos carne fresca!

El murmullo subió dos decibeles en las otras celdas:

–¡Qué malditos si saben que los compañeros del Uchiha no duran ni una semana!

–¡Apuesto que no dura ni tres días!

Las apuestas subieron en lo que aventaban al pobre rubio dentro de la celda donde unos penetrantes ojos negros lo miraron.

–Guardias imbéciles a mí no me van los hombres…

Masculló molesto el otro ocupante del lugar. Naruto corrió hacia las rejas de la celda y llamó a voces…

–¡Sáquenme de aquí!

–Cállate ya, _dobe_.

–¡No te me acerques _teme_!

–¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! –Se paró el reo y caminó hasta el rubio– ¡Mocoso bocón!

Naruto sintió el primer derechazo y los que le siguieron por gracia de la inconsciencia, ya no. Había caído en la celda con un demonio.

000

Escuchó la voz de su verdugo y supo por la frase de este que ya era otro día.

–¡Ve por mi desayuno mocoso! –Naruto sintió todo su cuerpo entumido por el dolor– ¡Muévete! ¡¿O quieres otra paliza?!

El de marquitas se levantó como pudo y caminó rumbo al comedor, ahí notó como muchas miradas le seguían y algunas hasta con lascivia. Escuchó conversaciones, todas en torno a él y al moreno.

Hubo un trio de tipos que no quisieron quedarse con las ganas y llegaron hasta Naruto.

–El Uchiha te mandó por su comida… también queremos saber que tan bueno eres en la cama…

–¡Yo no…! –Naruto se giró y les aventó la charola con la comida– ¡Váyanse al demonio, malditos!

Los sujetos no esperaban esa reacción del rubito y se dispusieron a darle una lección, mas…

–¡¿Por qué razón tardas tanto con mi desayuno _dobe_?! –Sasuke Uchiha miraba al rubio frunciendo el ceño. Los tres tipos se alejaron asustados– ¡Tendré que conseguirlo yo, por tu culpa inútil!

El moreno comenzó a _recolectar_ de las charolas de los demás lo que le apetecía, al terminar jaló al rubio con él y se dirigió de regreso a su celda. Al arribar a esta, Sasuke se giró a ver furioso al rubito.

–¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡Pudieron matarte! ¡Aquí puedes morir de una golpiza y los guardias dirán que fue de gripe!

–¡Es tu culpa _teme_! ¡Me arrebataste mi dignidad!

–Aquí eso no existe.

–Ya lo veo, ahora creen que soy tu puta. A pesar de que soy huérfano y siempre viví en las calles, me jure que nunca vendería mi cuerpo…

–Aquí perderás hasta la dignidad, deja de pensar tan estúpidamente o puedo violarte y que lo que murmuran se convierta en verdad.

Fue lo último que dijo Sasuke y comenzó a comer. Le lanzó un pedazo de pan al rubio y este se irguió orgulloso.

–¡No soy tu perro!

–Entonces…

Sasuke estaba por pisar el pan, pero…

–¡No!

El rubio lo agarró y se lo llevó a su cama para devorarlo. Pasó el día y esa misma noche el rubio temblaba y tocía bajó la precaria manta con la que constaba su cama. El moreno se levantó de su lecho y caminó hasta él.

–No hagas tanto ruido…

–¡Déjame en paz!

–Pues cállate y deja de toser.

–No te importa,

–Me importa, si no me dejas dormir –terminó el moreno y llegó con el rubio– me importa porque yo seré el que se quede con tu cuerpo muerto y tendré que oler la descomposición… –El Uchiha acarició el trasero del rubio– pero si es necesario, le daré un buen uso antes de que eso pase…

–¡No me toques!

Sasuke cargó a Naruto y lo llevó a su cama.

–No exageres mocoso que cuando yo salga de aquí tendré a muchas mujeres guapas y de buen cuerpo, no mocosos idiotas como tú…

–…

Naruto ya no respondió, pues estaba mareado. El de ojos negros lo abrazó atrayéndole a él, dejando que su calor calmara los temblores de este.

–Si vas a morir ¿por qué no puedes morir en mis brazos…?

El de ojos azules se quedó dormido escuchando los latidos del corazón del Uchiha.

000

Si los reos notaron que Sasuke bajó por sus alimentos el mismo, se abstuvieron de decirlo, por lo menos los más inteligentes. Al regreso a su celda el moreno se sentó dispuesto a comer, mas unos ojitos azules tipo cachorrito lo seguían y de ese modo no pudo hacerlo.

–Ten.

Le dio un pan al rubio y compartió el desayuno con este. La sonrisa zorruna de Naruto iluminó esa mísera celda, mas Sasuke no quiso reconocerlo.

–Graci…

El de ojos azules no pudo terminar la frase, pues estornudó y por desgracia en el rostro del pelinegro. Este se enfureció, mas fue por una de sus camisas y se la aventó al rubio.

–¡Ponte eso que estás empapado!

Naruto se la cambió y sonrió internamente, pensando que Sasuke era un gran hombre, pero en ese lugar hasta la persona más amable se corrompía y se volvía un demonio.

000

Los juegos de cartas siempre eran ganados por Sasuke y este exigía como premio algo del rubio, hasta ese día solo había llegado a besos y caricias, más el rubito se temía que eso no duraría y no porque no quisiera llegar a más, sino porque temía enamorarse del moreno…

–¡Gané!

Exclamó inusualmente alegre el Uchiha y el rubio sintió como este lo acostaba con su cuerpo en la cama.

–Quiero mi premio…

–Pero… pero… ¡¿Cómo puedes ganar si tienes tres ases y estaban dos más fuera?!

–Nada, nada, dame mi premio.

Sasuke desabotonó la camisa del rubio y fue besando la piel morena de este, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos y luego con la lengua toda la epidermis a su alcance. Se acercó y tomó la boca del rubio en un asalto apasionado y feroz, este gemía quedito sin desear que los demás escucharan como se entregaba a… Sasuke. El rubio abrió las piernas y permitió que el Uchiha se acomodara entre ellas. Sasuke bajó y lamió el pene del rubio para entretenerlo y colar un par de dedos en su interior y alistarlo para la penetración. La unión fue realizándose y para ambos fue placentera y entregada… eran presos, pero sus almas eran libres y estaban juntas.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando de velocidad, conforme el Uchiha sentía que su amante le agradaba y de ese modo ambos llegaron con un suspiro fuerte y dichoso.

000

El de marquitas observó deprimido como el moreno era admirado por algunos otros reos que sabía les gustaban los varones… Naruto se estaba volviendo más apegado a Sasuke y por eso se entristecía, pues sabía que este podía tener a quien quisiera y que él solo tenía a Sasuke.

Ese día era de visita y el rubito se quedó acostado sin querer levantarse rumiando su miseria. Cuando el moreno regresó exultante con algunas cosas –entre ellas una botella de vino– el rubio lo encaró.

–¿Quién te lo trajo?

–Conseguí algo de contrabando…

–¡¿Pero quién te lo trajo?!

–Si querías saber debiste ir conmigo hace un rato. No es de tu incumbencia.

–¡¿No lo es?! ¡Fue una mujer guapa y de buen cuerpo!

El rubio tomó la botella de vino y la azotó y esta quedó hecha añicos. Sasuke enfureció y le dio una bofetada.

–¡Era un vino muy raro!

–¡No te importa y esa botella es más significativa para ti que yo!

Los lagrimones ya corrían por las mejillas del rubito.

–¡Mocoso malagradecido y yo que incluso te quería sacar de aquí…!

En cuanto esa frase salió de los labios del moreno, Naruto corrió a echarse en sus brazos.

–¡No, me iré, sé que no soy importante, pero trátame bien!

–…

–¡Yo no quiero irme sin ti, no quiero alejarme de ti!

Sasuke abrazó a su rubito.

–Naruto tú no debes estar aquí, sal y busca a alguien mejor que yo...

–¡No, no quiero, te amo Sasuke!

–Mi ángel…

El moreno alzó al otro y lo guio al tálamo donde lo desnudó con ternura, venerando cada porción de piel amada. El rubio se sintió pleno al sentir como Sasuke se acomodaba entre sus piernas y lo preparaba con un par de dedos…

–Naru…

El rubio abrazó al mayor al sentir como este iba entrando en su interior y lo iba llenando, como iba tatuando su nombre en él y poseyendo hasta su alma… Los movimientos se volvieron cadenciosos y los dos se sintieron plenos al llegar al orgasmo.

Aun con la respiración agitada, Naruto sintió como el moreno lo atrajo para rodearlo con sus brazos.

–Tengo un hermano… mi padre siempre espero demasiado de él y cuando no cumplía con sus expectativas… lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo inconsciente, eso fue hasta que perdió uno de sus ojos y yo me enfrenté a mi padre y lo apuñale accidentalmente… mi _aniki_ es bueno y muy inteligente, por eso yo busque un trabajo para ayudarle con los gastos de su escuela y los médicos, pero ese trabajo no era muy legal y por eso llegué aquí.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y dijo:

–Por eso sal de aquí, se libre…

–¡No me quiero ir!

–Sal y olvídate de mí.

–¡Nunca me olvidaría de ti!

Aseguró el rubito levantándose y abrazando al mayor. El Uchiha tampoco deseaba dejar a Naruto mas sabía muy bien que el rubio no debía estar en ese lugar y con él.

–Creo que son mejor las mujeres, así que…

El moreno salió de la celda y dejó al rubio preguntándose que sucedía. No hubo tiempo de aclarar nada, pues al siguiente día el rubio fue llamado para tramitar su liberación y al regreso a la celda recogió sus pocas pertenencias. Sasuke caminó hasta él y le entregó un papel.

–Busca la casa cerca del lago… y entrega esto a la persona que vive ahí… dile que me mande más vino.

Naruto asintió muy deprimido y salió de ese lugar sintiendo que dejaba su alma junto a ese preso de ojos y cabello negros.

000

No le costó trabajo encontrar la casa. Tocó el timbre y en lo que esperaba se preguntó si esa casa sería de una de las amantes de su moreno… no le agradó nada la idea. En ese instante la puerta se abrió y… un chico de cabello negro y agarrado en una coleta abrió.

–¿Si?

–Yo…

El rubio entregó el pedazo de papel que el moreno le había dado. El joven lo leyó y sonrió.

–Tú eres Naruto… mi _otouto_ me ha hablado mucho de ti, pasa.

Naruto entró con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Itachi lo recibió como si ya fuese de la familia y… lo era.

…

El día de visitas Naruto e Itachi esperaban a que llamaran a Sasuke, en cuanto este salió y los vio, caminó hacia ellos. El rubio llevaba una botella de vino y unas flores…

–Sasuke esto es…

–¿Es para mí?

El chico rubio asintió. El moreno los tomó y atrajo a Naruto a sus brazos.

–¿Cómo está todo _aniki_?

–Todo bien…

Fue lo último que Sasuke escuchó, pues ya arrastraba a su rubio de regreso a la celda. Un guardia estaba por detenerlo, pero el moreno _lo convenció_ de dejarles pasar.

Dentro de la celda Naruto fue desnudado con urgencia.

–No hay mucho tiempo…

–Lo se…, pero creí que ya me habías olvidado y que estuviste con alguien mas

Sasuke tomó la mano del rubito y la guio a su hombría más que erecta.

–_Ahí_ puedes encontrar tu respuesta.

El de ojos azules se sonrojó hasta las orejas. El de ojos negros entró en él y este lo recibió gustoso...

000

Mientras Itachi conversaba amenamente con los guardias para que estos no notaran que su hermanito no había salido ni dejado salir a Naruto.

…

Cuando unos meses más tarde, Sasuke Uchiha salía en libertad de la prisión, dos personas lo esperaban con alegría fuera de esta. Itachi su hermano mayor y Naruto su futuro esposo, este último sobándose feliz el vientre redondeado.

**Fin**

Gracias Sakura 1402. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
